User talk:Brandon 10
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Brandon 10. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Waiyenoo111 (Talk) 17:26, April 9, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Picture Titles You don't need to add "Brandon 10" to the beginning of your picture titles. Okay? I'm not telling you to stop, but it's not necessary. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 19:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Brandon 10 Alien Force Look I made this prototype. Do you like it. User_ Talk:Batking30 Don't let Rehk Wreck Your Life. 01:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Brandon 10(Show) Thanks for the photo likeingness and also I like your show Brandon 10.Can't wait for Brandon 10 Alien Force. User_ Talk:Batking30 Don't let Rehk Wreck Your Life. 01:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Overflowed Sure! You can use Overflow. You are mainly on Ben 10 Wiki aren't you? Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 21:06, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Pictures For Brandon 10 Can I make the episode pictures for Season 3 of Brandon 10 (Original Series)? User_ Talk:Batking30 Brandon 10 is Cool! 15:11, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Snowbear Can i borrow your Snowbear.If yes,give me the picture. Overkill!Well,well 07:32, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Replying to Comments You haven't been replying to comments at all. Do you even know how? There's a reply button at the bottom-right of each main comment (not other replies). If you don't reply, you break up a whole list of replies. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 20:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Replies Well, you used to not reply, because I saw you make comments that obviously are intended as replies, but aren't. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Anchovies! They come out of buses and destroy buildings!) 20:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template help Okay, what kind of Template do you need? Waiyenoo111 Talk! One on One 11:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: (x3) - Template Okay, do you mean like this - Waiyenoo111 Talk - H-E-R-E 11:11, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Prisoner 773 Hey Brandon,what do you think of my Prisoner 773 image? (I got your permission,right?) Sweet Victory! 14:29, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Well,i can't draw a Yeti.Let's just say our storyline is different. Sweet Victory! 03:36, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: (x4): Template Help Here fill in the question marks - And there is anything you want to add or remove, you can leave me a message. Lemme tell ya somethin', Brandon 10! Hi, this is AdamGregory03. As you may remember you left the category "Crossover Episode" on the episode D'Voided of The New Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Movies. WELL LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN'! THE NEW BEN 10: ULTIMATE ALIEN MOVIES IS SUPPOSED TO HAVE GUEST STARS IN THEM, AND IT'S NOT A CROSSOVER, JUST THE GUEST STARS ARE FROM NON-BEN 10 SERIES! SO YOU'D BETTER GET RID OF THE CROSSOVER EPISODE CATEGORY FROM D'VOIDED RIGHT NOW! Okay, thank you. User:AdamGregory03. Alien Combination Contest Only canon aliens can be created through Alien Combination Contest, you can't do Heatstone. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 22:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Prisoner 773 Can I use prisoner 773 and Snow Bear for Stan 14? "Oh my god... you lied about the cake..." 16:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Chat Just press enter :) Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 19:07, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Your Video game You can use Plumbers. If you want, I'll put Simien 10 and Den -10 in this too. I guess you never heard of Simien 10 since it is really old. But take those series. Oh I forgot you needed characters and attacks and stuff like that. Characters *Peixes *Cibus *Decibel *Sartan *Simien *Zynon *Vorkus *Allen *Omnimorph *Ic *Den *Ptyon *Ebenso *Vroma Myga *Nengyuan Places *Plumbers Academy #3507 floor D *Hallways of the academy *Nave Espacial, Zynon's crashed ship *Antimatter dimension Notgnishaw (opposite Washington) *Aissur (opposite Russia) For their attacks look on their pages. Leave me a message when you want to discuss it on chat. LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 04:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Picture You uploaded a picture of our spotlight, but we already have one. I deleted yours. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 22:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Done Check my series im Done RE: Game RE:Brian Nice! Actually I didn't weild an Ultimatrix so yeah. SPELL MY NAME CORRECTLY OR I KILL YOU!!!!! 05:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Game Oh, now I remember. But I usually don't give much thought to powerups and weapons. You can make the game however you want. Just read the episodes around the ones in question thoroughly. But Evil Ben has nothing to do with Evil Gwen or Kevin. Evil Gwen and Kevin are clones of Gwen and Kevin, but Evil Ben is the evil crosstime version of Ben. They have no connection. Albedo filled the place of an "Evil Ben" in Eon's army, if that's what you're talking about. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 13:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) PS. I didn't use my talk bubble since the message is too long. Friend or Enemy of TheBen10Mazter I take that as a enemy, and im sorry im not a fan of your series. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Game Pictures they aren't working out as well as i thought they would be. i think it would be a better idea if you have Roads or Bink or someone like that do it instead Zombie-boy will get you! 14:01, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Purple Picture Sure. I never planned on using it anyway. Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Signature So, does it work. Does it say ET Was Here!!! In lime, orangy-gold and aqua? ET |Was |Here!!! 01:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) SubZero309 Sup Brandon it's Shaun. Any way, lets chat later cuz Kross wont say a word. So any ways I guess I'll c u later buddy :)SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Here it is Brandon 10 in Alien Force. His face is funky. I made it myself (The Face and I fixed up the body) K-K The Batking 22:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Weather Warning Brandon,remember newbie told us that there was a heracaane coming?He told us that August the 25.If you live in Phila. you will be getting lots of rain Saterday ,because he was right. Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 11:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Brandon Updated Okay, so since you did not like the old Brandon 10 I made here are 3 new ones. K-K The Batking 18:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Im Ultimate Humongousaur + (Talk - Blog - ) 21:33, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Jon YOU NEED TO CONVINCE JON TO COME BACK! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN! Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 20:01, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Chat You can come back now. Thanks for being so patient with us :) ET |Was |Here!!! 12:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Promblems Got it i understand GIMME UR MONEY, and yes I do take checks 21:30, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hez Back! Dude Cocoz back. And he said he sayz that u treat him like a sidekick. So come back 2 chat, if ur ready.SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC) DONT GO! Dude Brandon, u cant go! Look, im sorry 4 makin fun of u and i didnt mean. SO JUST PLZ DONT GO! UR MY BEZT PAL!SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 19:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I"MHERE chat's doing something mean/[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^.^)]] 23:01, October 9, 2011 (UTC) BTFFI Part II Please fill out your personality for BTFFI Part II before next week. But it only takes a minute. Thank you. -- Battle I SAID BRB!!! IT DOES NOT COUNT SHOOP DA WHOOP! Timez for boomz!! VIRUS! BADABOOM VIRUS 17:02, November 25, 2011 (UTC) About the pic............. hey Brandon i can get the pic 4 Team Brandon but i need more time on it SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 03:58, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello can i become a friend with you? Hey i'm here to say that my Alien Gallery is now open! It's a large gallery of unused aliens(made by me of cousre) that will be up for sight-seeing and giving away to others. If you want an aliens just comment on that aliens page tell me your series and i'll tell you as soon as I can! H20guy (Talk - Blog - ) 03:52, December 6, 2011 (UTC)H20guy Team Brandon hey dude could i be a Villian in Team Brandon? or maby Alpha Possesed? /[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^]].^) 22:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Alpha Possesed, possibly from the begining, Idk /[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^]].^) Team Brandon I updated my userpage about my character in Team Brandon. Team Brandon Can I create a page about my guy for Team Brandon? Jrshipey (Talk - Blog - ) 03:25, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Do u like have a problem with me and Sub? H20guy (Talk - Blog - ) 18:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC)H20guy